


Chasing Demons

by georgiesmith



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "chase"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Demons

Making his way down the hall, Oliver pushed the door to Kyle's room open pausing momentarily before closing it behind him and stumbling towards the small twin bed. Oliver saw the blankets lift, welcoming him into the warm haven. Kyle encircled Oliver in his arms and pulled him close.

When Oliver heard that his parents were coming, he blew off his classes, bought a bottle of scotch and retreated to his room. He knew that getting drunk wouldn't bring him solace. The only way to chase the demons away was right here in the arms of the man who loved him.


End file.
